date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Tohka Yatogami/Relationships
Shido Itsuka Tohka has very strong feelings for Shido, possibly to the point of love. As he was the first person to ever truly accept her for who and what she is, Tohka has become deeply attached to Shido, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in his presence. As a result, she tends to get easily jealous when seeing Shido together with other girls (particularly Origami), which sometimes unlocks her sealed powers. Despite her insecurities, however, Tohka cares very deeply about Shido, almost always coming to his rescue to provide physical and even emotional support to him in his cause to save the Spirits, becoming especially close to the boy as a result. Tohka tells Shido herself that had she never met him and learned how wonderful the world is, she would have become just like Kurumi. Tohka's attachment to Shido has been used against her on one major occasion. Following her capture by DEM, Shido, who had come to rescue Tohka, was seriously wounded by Ellen and almost killed right before her very eyes. The very thought of losing Shido, the person most dear to her, caused Tohka to become so overwhelmed by despair to the point of going Inverse. As a result of her transformation, Tohka, at first, did not seem to recognize neither Shido nor her own name, and even attempted to kill Shido. Fortunately, Tohka was not beyond the point of saving, as she was brought back to her senses when Shido kissed her; further proving how truly deep Tohka's feelings of trust, caring, and affection towards Shido runs. Sit tohka! 1.JPG DAL v1 15.png DAL v1 04.png DAL v3 16.png DAL v3 10.png 10374938 649215751833688 8240135175274385810 n.jpg 10433202 649215715167025 5628726530164205425 n.jpg 10372974 653012191454044 1604863111219871966 o.jpg Shido tohka date.jpg shido_tohka_holding hands.jpg Shido tohka 3.jpg imagesfawr.jpg|Sexy Tohka Tumblr n159g3PVt11stb6fao1 500.gif Tobiichi Origami Tohka dislikes Origami for many reasons; but most of the time, it has something to do with Shido. This dislike was shown to be strong enough she would almost always refer to Origami by her full name, at the end of Volume 11 she starts using just her first name more often showing that she's learned to accept Origami more, but still views her as a rival for Shido's affection. Dal cookie.jpg DAL v2 08.png DAL v3 11.png Anime02.jpg DAL v6 016.jpg I must find shidou!.jpg Tohka and Origami - 02.gif 396px-DAL vE 013.png 10270539 621899371231993 4924492417371788622 n.jpg Tohka and Origami rivalry - 02.gif Tohka and Origami rivalry.gif Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai Tohka gets along very well with Kaguya and Yuzuru, especially Kaguya because of the their similar energetic personalities. However, Tohka sometimes has problems understanding the two of them, because of the weird way each of them talks. Yoshino Tohka first met Yoshino when she saw Shido was trying to make Yoshino fall in love with him so he could seal her Spirit mana. Thinking Shido likes Yoshino more than her, which Yoshinon used to anger her, Tohka became furious and took the puppet from Yoshino which caused her to become very distressed to the point of summoning her Angel Zadkiel to get Yoshinon back by force. Despite their problematic first meeting, Yoshino forgave Tohka for her past actions and the two are now good friends after the former's Spirit powers were sealed. Yoshino is often seen together with Tohka when she isn't at school with Shido and the two act like sisters to one another. Kotori Itsuka Tohka and Kotori have an overall good relationship, as Kotori was the reason Shido was able to meet and ultimately save Tohka by sealing her powers. Kotori even let Tohka stay with her and Shido prior to the completion of the Spirit's apartment complex next to the Itsuka household. Category:Relationships